notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Moria
(Kh. "Dwarf-mansion"; S. "Hadhodrond"; W. "Dwarrowdelf') It is also known as Moria (S. "Black Chasm"), the Black Pit, and the Mines of Moria. Khazaddum stands as citadel, mansion, and city-hold of Durin's Folk, the noblest of the Seven Tribes of the Dwarves. Founded in the early First Age in caves beneath the Misty Mountains, it overlooks and incorporates the holy vale called Azanulbizar. Khazad-dum has since been expanded to include seven principal levels which stretch the width of the mountain range and extend under the three mountains Caradhras, Fanuidhol, and Celebdil. Early in the Second Age, the Dwarves discovered Mithril (S. "Greyflame"; W. "True-silver") here, and many from the Blue Mountains migrated to Durin's home. Khazad-dum was abandoned in T.A. 1982, two years after the release of the Balrog. As a realm, it includes the Azanulbizar and all the passages and chambers within the mountains. Places within Moria *'The Abandoned Mine' *'Ancient Guard-Room' *'Audience Chamber' *'Axebold Barracks' *'Azaghal's Way' *'Azanulbizar-Settlement' *'Balrog's Lair' *'Balrog's reponse' *'The Balrog's Throne' - a volcanic structure found in the northeastern 7th deep. *'The Bleak Cavern' *'Branching Paths' *'The Bridge of Khazad-Dûm' - a long and narrow stone bridge crossing a chasm from the exit-hall to the first hall and the eastern gates *'The Bridge of Long Darkness' - a long bridge reaching over a seemingly endless chasm.Situated in the northwesternmost part of the 3rd deep. *'The Bridge of Mists' - a long bridge found within the southernmost cornerof the 5th deep.Named for the notorious mists that emerge from the vaporising of the underlying subterranean hot-water springs. *'Central Shaft' *'Chamber of Axes' *'The chamber of Gabilgathol' - a chamber on the 4th Level that was erected by veterans of Gabilgathol to honour their fallen fathers. *'Chamber of Judgement' *'The Chamber of Mazarbul' - the chamber od records found on the 7th level to the right of a pathway that branches off the north end of the Twenty-first hall. *'Chamber of Pools' *'Chamber of Statues' *'Chamber of Teeth' *'Chambers of the Hollin-Warder' *'The City Dwarrowdelf' *'Coldforge' *'Coppermines' *'The Crossroads' *'Crypt of Alwís' *'The Crypts' *'Crystal Pillar' *'The Dark Pit' *'The deepest road' - an underground-highway leading from the 6th deep down to the 7th deep and out of the misty mountains to the east. *'Dimrill Stair' *'The Dolven View' *'Doors of Dúrin' *'Door of Seven Hammers' *'The Domes' *'The Dreadful Gap' *'The Dripping Walls' *'The Drowned Treasury' *'Dúrin's Bridge' - *'Dúrin's Chimney' - Dúrin's chimney is a vast black shaft which connects the 7th Level with the 2nd Deep. *'Dúrin's Deep' - a secluded Deep of Moria which can be entered from a maze on the 4th deep that can only be entered from the 3rd deep. *'Dúrin's Isle' - a rock-island situated on a vast underground-lake on the 4th deep.The endless stair may be entered from here as it leads up to Dúrin's Tower. *'Dúrin's Stone' *'Dúrin's Throne room' - The Dwarven-King's Hall within the 6th deep. *'Dúrin's Tomb' *'Dúrin's Tower' - a high Structure rising up from the deepest dungeon through Dúrin's chimney up to the endless stair. *'Dúrin's Way' *'Dwarven Forge' *'East-Face' *'The East Gate' *'Eastern Axebold' *'Eastern Entry-Hall' *'The Eastern Rift' *'Eighth Hall' *'Eighteenth Hall' *'Eithel Celeb' *'Eleventh Hall' *'The Endless Caves' *'The Endless Maze' - a misleading spiral in the central 3rd level. *'The Endless Stair' *'The Exit Hall' - the last Hall connected to the first-Hall and leading out of Moria to the eastern Gate.Connected to the 2nd and 3rd deep and the 2nd Level. *'The Fallen Stones' *'Fifth Hall' *'Fiftheenth Hall' *'The First Hall' - the great entrance hall leading to the east-gates. *'The Flaming Deeps' *'The Fouled Well' *'The Foundations of Stone' *'Fourth Hall' *'Fourteenth Hall' *'The fungi Caves' 6th, 2nd. deep 4th deep *'The Gathering Ground' *'Geann-a-Sruth' - a western gate-settlement *'Glin-ar Faich' - a western gate-settlement *'The Goblin Tunnels' *'Grand Stair' *'The Grave Cairn' *'The Great Delving' *'Great Library' *'Great Palace' *'The Great Southern Abyss' *'Guard Tower' *'Guest's Hall' *'The Hall of the First Father' - a Hall filled with great dwarven tomb-monuments at the central 6th level. *'Hall of remembrance' *'Hall of Scribes' *'Hall of Song' *'The Hall of Worship' - a great Hall in the norwestesternmost corner of the 2nd deep.Heere the Dwarves would gather to worship Eru and Mahal. *'Halls of the Umagaur' *'Halls of Waiting' *'Hawrim-Taigh' - en eastern Gate-Settlement *'Hidden Stairs' *'Hollin-Gate Halls' *'Homely Hall' *'Hwáin's Way' *'Hwáin's Well-Hall' *'Iron Pits' - *'Khelurin's Armoury' *'Khoin's Way' *'Khulakal' *'King's Chambers' *'Knees of the Mountain' *the Labyrinth *'The Lava Pits' - a great sea of molten rock brought up from the interior of Ambar.Found within the 7th deep. *'The Lightless Passage' *'Lore-Hall' *'The Lowest Dungeon' -a steep tower found in the 4th deep on Dúrin's Isle. *'Mahal's Way' *'Mahal's Well' *'Maker's Moot' *'Many-pillared Hall' *'The Many Roads' *'Maze of Madness ' *'the Meeting Hall of the Dwarven Houses' - a great Hall within the central 5th level where ambassadors of the Seven tribes used to meet and discuss the affairs of the dwarves. *'The Mines' - *'Mines of Khulakal' *'the Miner's Hall' - A Hall on the second level, where the dwarven Miners used to gather before entering the Mines. *'Mirror-Mere' *'Mithril Forge' - *'The Mithril Lode' *'The Mithril Pit' - the last remaining mithril veins found in a cavern at the 6th deep that may be entered from an adit leading up from the 7th deep. *'The Mountains' Roots' *'Morgoth's Cut' *'Morlanthir' *'Mountains' Peaks' *'Muster Hall' *'Mustering Stairs' *'Nan Celebrant' *'The Narrow Paths' *'Nineteenth Hall' *'Ninth Hall' *'Northwest Fissure' - *'Northwest Hold' *'Nud-Melek' *'Office of the Watch' *'Old One Lair *'Orc smithy' - a forsaken smith-hall near the center of the 5th deep. *'Orc Tunnels' - *'The Perilous Swamp' *'The Pit' *'Place of Barking' *'Plundered Armoury' *'The Pools of Healing' - Three great pools filled with thermal water in the eastern reach of the 6th level.Here the dwarven Healers used to live and care for the ill or injured. *'The Prison-Dens' - A cave at the northeasternmost corner of the 2nd level where prisoners would be kept. *'The Pyre' *'Realm of Shaghosh' *'The Rear Guard' *'Redhorn Lodes' - *'Redhorn Way' *'The Rift' *'Rising Room' *'The Rocky Crags' *'Róin's Scar' *'Second Deep' - *'Second Hall' - *'the Seething Lake' *'Seventh Hall' *'Seventeenth Hall' *'The Shadowy Cave' - *'The Sheltered Rocks' *'The Shivering Bank' *'The Silent Caverns' *'Silverforge' *'Silvertine Lodes' *'Singing Chamber' *'Sirannon' *'Sixth Hall' *'Sixteenth Hall' *'The Spider Room' - a deep black pit within the southwesternmost 3rd deep infected by Great Spiders.Can be entered from the 6th level. *'the spirit lair' - a deep abyss on the 6th level rumored to be haunted. *'Spring-Hall' *'The Stair Falls' *'Stairs of Náin' *'Storage Halls' *'Tenth Hall' *'Tilths of the 7th deep' *'Third Hall' *'Thirteenth Hall' *'Thund's Eye' *'the tombs of Dwíli and Búri' - A chamber tomb for two ancient dwarf-kings and their families within the center of the 4th level. *'the tombs of Thróri and Bláin' - A chamber tomb for two ancient dwarf-kings and their families within the northeasternmost corner of the 4th level. *'Trade Ward' *'Troll Caves' - *'Troll-Fields' *'Toy-maker's Hall' *'Trade-brotherhood' *'The Turbulent Waters' *'Twelfth Hall' *'Twentieth Hall' *'The Twenty-first Hall' - originally a garisson on the 7th level, later abandoned. *'The Twisting Passage' *'Underdeeps' *'Upper Armouries' *'Upper Hall' *'Upperdeeps' - *'Vile Maw' *'Warder's Court' *'The Warg-Lair' *'Watcher's Pool' - *'Watcher's Way' *'The Water's Edge' *'Waterworks' *'Weather Watch' *'the well room' - A room in the first level along the main road of Dwarrowdelf that contains a deep well to supply trvellers.The Well reaches down to the deep mines. *'Wench-Room' *'West-Face' *'The West Gate' - *'Western-deep Workshops' *'The Western Deeps' *'Western Entry-Hall' *'Western Warchtower' *'Whispering Halls' *'The worming square' *'Zelem-Melek' *'Zem-Melek' *'Zigil Mine' *'Zigil Mineshaft' Rulers of Moria Dwarf-Lords *Dúrin I (Uzbad) - Year 1 of the Age of Stars - Year 3 first Age (of the sun) *Khelurin - FA 3 - 204 *Thund - FA -204 - SA 03 *Dwilim - SA 3 - 409 *Dwili - SA 409 - 572 *Buri - SA 572 - 630 *Throri - SA 630 - 720 *Dúrin II (Daurrein) - S.A. 720 - 1015 *Gloin - SA 1015 - 1198 *Blain - SA 1198 - 1461 *Dúrin III - about S.A. 1461 - 1512 *Andwari - SA 1512 - 1692 *Dúrin IV - about S.A. 1692 -1898 *Wili 1898 - 2072 *Hwain 2072 - 2306 *Roin 2306 - 2859 *Onar - 2702 - 2859 *Ai - 2859 - 3182 *Dúrin V - S.A. 3182 - 3440 *Alwis - SA 3441 - TA 163 *Nordri - TA 163 - 322 *Nui - TA 322 - 626 *Nidi - TA 626 - 796 *Niping - TA 796 - 1066 *Billing - TA 1066 - 1312 *Bildi - TA 1312 - 1530 *Báin - about T.A. 1640 - 1731 *Dúrin VI - T.A. 1731 - T.A. 1980 *Náin I - about T.A. 1980 - 1981 *Thráin I - T.A. 1981 *Balin Lord of Moria - T.A. 2989 - T.A. 3019 *Dúrin VII - fourth Age Goblin-Lords *Azog - about TA 2799 *Uglag - about TA 2980 *Durburz - about TA 2989 *Groblog -about TA 2994 *Grishlug - before TA 3018 *Mazog - about TA 3019 *Umagaur - after TA 3019 Moria in TA 1650 *Political Organization: Hereditary Monarchy. *Leaders: King Bain; Falin, Commander ofthe Mansion Watch. *Administrative Organization: The King holds the Dwarfmansion in the name of the House of Durin. He appoints assistants based on their age and skill. *Population: 60.000 Naugrim. *Military: 450 Mansion Watch.8.000 Weapon Host. *Products: Precious metals, gems, finished products. *Symbol: Durin's Folk Seven Stars in a Triangular Formation (with the larger, central star representing Duri the Deathless). The Heirs of Durin reside in one of the most splendid and mysterious halls in Middle-earth. The Dwarf-mansion known to Men and Elves as Moria (S: "Black Abyss") is an extensive complex of caverns and tunnels, holding mines, forges, and an entire city beneath the three mountains of Zirak-zigil, Barazinbar, and Bundushathur. The Dwarves are loath to allow outsiders to discover the secrets of their subterranean city, keeping a close watch on even their closest non-Dwarf friends when they come to visit Khazad-dûm. The two entrances to Moria lie near cither entrance to the Redhorn Gate, one of the few passes over the Misty Mountains. The East Gate is imposing and well-marked, while the West Gate, when closed, is nearly invisible and impenetrable to all save the residents of the Dwarven halls. The House of Durin is the oldest and most respected of the seven noble lines of the Dwarves. The King of Moria, while claiming no formal title over and demanding no tribute from the other settlements of Dwarves, has an unspoken authority over all Naugrim. This authority stems from an odd belief among the Dwarves that the spirit of Durin manifests itself in the royal line every few generations. Durin is revered among the Dwarves over all of the other Naugrim fathers, which may help explain Moria's position. Moria's power comes from both its size and economic influence, but one should not overlook the importance of Durin's heritage among the Dwarves, who venerate their ancestors far more than the flighty Elves or the impulsive Men. Within the halls of Khazad-dûm. greatest respect is given, after the King, to the most skillful craftsmen, followed by the greatest warriors and the ordinary laborers. Least of all of the Dwarves of Moria are those Naugrim who venture into the outside world as merchants or laborers. Wealth and lineage are important factors in determining the status as a Dwarf, but age and profession are also highly significant. The Dwarves consider none to be their close allies, for they have had few friends through their sad history. They count the Dúnedain as useful partners but have few dealings with the Northmen or the other lesser races of Men. They harbor resentment in their hearts towards the Elves since the fall of Eregion, when King Durin III refused to extend assistance to the Elves in their struggle against Sauron. They view Orcs with the bitterest of hatred, taking almost any excuse to wage war upon the Dark Races of the Misty Mountains. Due to the low status given to merchants in the Dwarven community, as well as to the Dwarves' inherent suspicion of outsiders, trade with Moria does not occur very often. Among the communities of Men there is a great demand for Dwarven products, but the Dwarves refuse to deal on anyone's terms but their own. This policy has led to exorbitant prices for Dwarven goods, making trade with Moria an exchange for luxuries alone. The economic turmoil following the Plague nearly ended trade with Moria. Only a few hardy Dwarven adventurers maintain any contact with the outside world at all since the Plague, adding to the general air of suspicion between the Dwarves and Men. Furthermore, the Dwarves do not permit simple merchants in their halls, preferring to perform commerce in the cities of Men. Their long, somber caravans are a common sight on the roads of Eriador and northern Gondor. Most sought after are Dwarven metalwork and jewelry. Even the coins of Moria are more desirable than their Mannish counterparts, owing to their purer metal content and intricate design. The forges of Moria producer the most technically advanced items of metalwork and stonework in Middle- earth. Only the Elves of Ost-in-Edhil could rival the smiths of Moria for their expertise. Fortunately, Moria rests within one of the richest and most diverse deposits of ores and precious stones in all of Endor. The mines of Moria provide a steady flow of priceless treasures to the Naugrim. Most notable of these is mithril, the true-silver that is found only in the Deeps of Khazad-dûm. Unfortunately, the Dwarves are loath to part with their most valuable treasures, and most of their riches are doomed to eternal darkness in some hidden hoard. The Dwarves of Khazad-dûm live in one of Middle- earth's strongest fortresses, yet they maintain a sizable army to provide additional security. Occasionally, their delvings will intersect an Orc-hold or the lair of some foul creature undisturbed since the First Age. At these times, the whole tribe will arm to meet the threat. Only a great and magical power could dislodge the Dwarves from their most solid fortress. creatures Ainur: Nameless Things Animals: Cave-bears Cave Spiders Chamber birds Cavern wings Death shrews Dire wolves Echo-hawks Giant Rats Moria Bats Red Jaws Rock Adders Vault shrikes Monsters/Undead: Cave-Worms Cave-Wraiths Cave Trolls Ghosts Ghouls Skeletons Specters Wargs Water drakes Wights Tribes Orcs: 1640 T.A. Durbaghâsh Snagahai Uruk-Ungingurz 3019 T.A. Durab Durub Gazathrug Ghâsh-Hai Highpeak Goblins Largzurm Pûlpum Characters Ainur: Auk Dúrin´s Bane Moria Doom spirit Watcher in the water Dwarves: Báin Baldor Balin Bárvi Blain Bolthor Broin Buri Dúrin Dwáli Dwili Falin Flói Gáin Glain Grolin Hain Halli Khelurin Khun Kiri Lóni Mazurbal Náin I Oin Ori Orin Thorin III Throri Thund Tíli Elves: Anarin Men: Hawkeye Orcs: Âmbal Ashpar Ashrak Azog Bashkuga Borgob Brakh Bruk Bulag Bûrakh Darûkûrz Daul Dhaub Dhognûrz Dhugluk Dhûrz Dolpan Dorozg Drâgh Drisnak Druzhag Durburz Flâgît Folok Frûzgûl Gagraz Gartok Gathrok Ghânush Ghâsh Gharsh Ghûk Glothrok Gorthak Gothghaash Grakh Gralch Graug Greb Grilaz Grishlug Groblog Gurghâsh Hazhbaz Horngaz Horngoth Horvak Huzghash Igash Ilzkâl Îstum Khil Kraibag Kranklûk Krashnak Krumnâkh Lorzgûl Lugdrak Lûrkh Lushgak Magog Maugrath Mazog Mezagor Mokza Morhûn Nalmâdûrz Nanulg Nardur Nardurgûl Narghug Narkû Nurdak Nushdrak Obghâsh Oshadhûr Páshnar Pukhal Pukhlor Raulik Rûgh Shaghosh Shagog Shîk Talug Taugan Thaguzg Thrug Tramug Throqurz Uglag Ugnar Ulzog Unur Urbrhum Urghak Vrarz Yûl Zâhof Zholuga Zîmarp Trolls: Blagh Buthrakur Lugronk Mirz Muranog Naga Rung Skûm Turrog Ufgamog Umagaur Urauth Factions *Cragsmen of Balin#s Company *Iron Garrison *Moria Goblins references *merp.com wiki category:kingdoms category:dwarves